cyberpunkfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyberweapons
Cyberweapons are weapons built into the human body. At the top of the Black Cyberware hit list are cyberweapons; hidden killing tools that can be buried in your skin until the moment you want to take someone out. Cyberweapons are normally not available on the open market (the only exceptions are scratchers and vampires), and locating them usually involves going down into the local Combat Zone, finding a Fixer, and paying a lot of euro to ugly, nasty, violent people who would normally consider you spare parts. Boosters, of course, are drawn to cyberweapons like a 'zoner to zoom dust. Types of Cyberweapons Scratchers: Implanted metal or carbo-glas fingernails. The incredible sharpness of the material makes these as deadly as razor blades (1D6/2 per hand damage). Scratchers cut on the bias, requiring the user to slice crossways, not rip downwards. Most people lacquer their scratchers, making them indistinguishable from normal nails (the enamel has no effect on the sharpness). These are not considered lethal (and therefore black market) cyberware and can be purchased in any local clinic. Vampires: Implanted fangs, usually made up of carbo-glas or superchromed metal. You can have a full set implanted (called the Sharkgrin Special, it causes 1D6/2 in bite damage), or canines only (1D6/3 damage). These are considered to be "decorative," not black market cyberwear, and can be purchased in any local clinic. Vampires can be augmented with poison injectors (which are black cyberware) for double the normal price. Rippers: Longer, heavier versions of scratchers (1D6+3 per hand damage). The top two joints of each finger are replaced with a plastic and metal sheath, in which three-inch carbo-glas claws are housed. The rippers can be extended by clawing the hand in a catlike fashion. Most people wear false fingernails over their rippers, making them much harder to spot (a difficult task). Rippers are considered a form of black market cybertech and as such is not accessible through the average on-the-Mall clinic. Rippers cut in all directions, and are considered Edged weapons for AP purposes. Wolvers: The longest and deadliest of the implant blades, wolvers are implanted along the back of the hand. When the hand is clenched in a fist, the thin, triangular blades telescope and lock into place, remaining extended a full foot until the hand is relaxed. Damage is 3D6/hand. Treat as Edged weapons for AP purposes. BigKnucks: Reinforced knucklebones, giving the fist the impact value of a pair of brass knuckles (1D6+2). This is considered a form of black market cybertech, and as such is not accessible through the average on-the-Mall clinic. Slice N' Dice: Mono-filament wire spool mounted in end of one finger, with a weighted, false fingernail to give it balance and swing. Monomolecular wire will cut through almost any organic material and most plastics. Can be used as a garrotte, cutter or slicewhip. This is considered a form of black market cybertech, and as such is not accessible through the average on-the-Mall clinic. Cybersnake: This is a simpler version of the cybersnake found in the Hardwired supplement. This version has far less features and is limited to making a rake attack only. The rake has a range of 1 meter and inflicts 1D6 in damage each time it hits. The cybersnake may be mounted in any body orifice 1" or larger, or may be implanted in the shoulders using a special mount. Cyberlimb Cyberweapons Cyberlimbs have the option to mount built-in cyberweapons. These cyberweapons con only be mounted on on a cyberlimb. Each Cyberweapon takes up a cyberlimb slot. One advantage of cyberlimbs is the ability to mount weapons within their framework. Most cyberweapons of this sort are designed for stealth and concealability, rather than raw firepower, and have a 60% chance of escaping detection when hidden under Realskinn™ or other suitable coverings. Weapons include: Popup Gun: This is a standard automatic handgun concealed in a cyberarm. The action is mounted inside a popup housing which is covered when not in use. For this reason, you must always remember to uncover your arm when using a popup. Clips are inserted in the side of the action, popup guns are designed to use caseless ammunition only. The size of the cyberarm (based on Body Type) limits the size of weapon which may be mounted (similar to hidden holsters). Note you may elect to mount any pistol of the correct size listed in the Outfitting section. A light SMG equals a Med pistol and a medium SMG equals a Hvy Pistol for this purpose. Flamethrower: This is a small, high-pressure flame jet with a range of 1 meter, and 4 shots. Damage is 2D6 the 1 st md., 1D6/2 for 2 mds. afterward. Soft armor is reduced by 2 levels per attack. Micromissile Launcher: This launcher contains four miniature missiles (explosive upped gyro rounds with heat-seeking guidance and steering vents). Like the popup gun, the micromissile launcher is stored in the limb and pops out when needed, launching two missiles per turn. The missiles are self-guided (+2WA) and can follow a target through one direction change of 900 or less, giving them the ability to track around a corner (3 in 10 chance of losing target). Reloads cost 50eb each. Damage is 4D6 per missile, range 200m. Grenade Launcher: This launcher is a modified support grenade launcher, stored in a popup mount. One grenade (you may use any standard type) is stored in the launcher; a reload may be dropped in after the first one is used. Note: a standard storage space can hold 2 grenades. Weapon Mount and Link: This is a heavy-duty hardpoint mounted either on the underside of a cyberarm, the outside thigh of a cyberlimb, or the top of a shoulder. You may attach externally mounted versions of standard weapons to this mount, jacking their control cables into the side of the hard point. You may not wear armor or clothing on the limb while the mount is in use. Available weapons include: 2-Shot Capacitor Laser: This microlaser is designed to produce a very powerful pulse of limited duration (3D6 for each one-second shot). Range is atrocious (10 meters), and recharging requires plugging into a power socket for one hour. However, it can be a particularity effective weapon for assassination or silent attacks. WA=+3. Category:Cyberware Category:Cyberpunk 2013 Technology Category:Cyberpunk 2020 Technology